


The joy of captivity

by OceanTitan



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Loss of Virginity, M/M, Porn with some plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 18:10:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18696658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanTitan/pseuds/OceanTitan
Summary: This is an alternate outcome of the Battle for Lordaeron where Anduin becomes a Horde prisoner and is taken to SIlvermoon CIty where he spends some quality time with the Regent Lord of Quel'thalas. I wrote this simply from boredom and fun. I hope you all will like my shameless work.





	The joy of captivity

Anduin Wrynn, the young king of Stormwind was kneeling in the throne room of the fallen kingdom of Lordaeron. The events of the last minutes were still swirling in his head, analyzing, thinking them through. A short time ago he, Genn Greymane, Jaina Proudmoore and Alleria Windrunner captured the old orc warrior, Varok Saurfang. After making sure the captive was safe in the hands of their soldiers they started to approach the ruined royal building where their target, Sylvanas Windrunner was awaiting them. The Alliance leaders almost crossed the bridge when to loud shouts, Anduin turned back. Sudden Horde forces appeared from nothing, slaughtering his soldiers and luring them into a trap. Anduin grasped his sword and started to scan the events unfolding in front of him. Before he could completely brace himself to attack an unexpected fierce force hit him on the back of his head, making him fall into a dark world.

Now, after barely gaining back his consciousness, the High King was completely alone in the middle of the room kneeling, hands bound together by a solid binding in front of him, deprived from his sword, surrounded by the strong and well-known leaders of the enemy faction: the Horde. He wondered what happened to the other Alliance leaders, gazing through the room he found no sign of any of them.

The Banshee Queen herself was sitting on the throne of the former human kingdom, smiling with pure satisfication. Next to her on the queen’s right stood her most trusted champion: Nathanos Blightcaller with a similar expression on his face, the sight of their glowing red eyes left Anduin even more concerned. Right next to Nathanos stood a leader Anduin knew very well, not because of his fame or name but because of the strong friendship they shared. However, the fraction war forced them to cut ties with each other. Baine Bloodhoof was looking at him with a sad expression, the young king perfectly knew that the tauren would try to help somehow, however he knew that the two of them against the other 3 warriors stood no chance. The last person in the room was the old orc hero they confronted not long ago, exhausted by battle, yet still standing proud. Anduin noted to himself that one Horde leader was absent who he knew was present at the battle.

Just before sinking too deep into guessing, the doors of the throne room opened, Anduin turned his head to the source of the noise even though right now every movement was painful, he immediately got the answer for his imaginary question. The absent Horde leader stepped into the room, the ruler of the ancient Blood Elves, Lor’themar Theron. The young priest’s heart started to beat faster, he last seen the man years ago in Pandaria. He always thought that the enemy leader was different from his allies. He did not seek war without a reason and was always level-headed, looking out for his people. During the rule of the violent Warchief, Garrosh Hellscream, the elf lord and his father, Varian Wrynn were in negotiations about the blood elves rejoining the Alliance. At that time. His father told him about the other man and without even knowing him truly, Anduin felt a kind of respect for him. However, he was warned to be careful with the elven lord, despite his enchanting personality, the man was ready to do anything in order to secure his goal in the favor of him and his people.

Lor’themar walked next to Sylvanas, now standing on her left. The blood elf almost looked the same as Anduin remembered him with the difference in his clothing mainly: now the proud lord looked more like a true politician rather than a warrior in his red surcoat, decorated with gold lines. He wore heavy plate armor on his legs and hands also made of gold. The most astonishing piece of armor on him was (from the front) a phoenix shaped piece he wore on his chest and shoulders, completely giving him the look of a true king. The young leader could not tell why but he have always found the man attractive, his pale blonde hair falling around him and his face still decorated with the same long scar that wounded his left eye, in which the glow died long ago turning it white. It made an unique contrast with his right eye, which was still glittering green. His legendary elven attractiveness forged together with the muscular, veteran body of a warrior: he was truly a person Anduin have never witnessed before. The lord’s gaze wandered to Anduin. The king could not help but feel thrilled by the Regent Lord’s eyes on him, it felt like the other was burning holes in every centimeter of his body, completely paralyzing him. It was like the other male could easily read his mind, he smirked at him which did not last long, he turned his gaze to Slyvanas and started to speak to her. 

Completely lost in the elven lord’s presence Anduin could not react to the situation happening around him. He heard the Banshee Queen speak and before processing the actions, Nathanos with fast steps stood in front of him, knocking him out of consciousness again witnessing how every light in front of him went blind.

-

When he woke up he felt dizzy, weak and the feeling of a different environment around him. Slowly he was trying to get back to his senses and analyze the room we has in. The first thing he noticed that he no longer felt the pressure of his heavy Stormwind royal armor and his hands were not bound together anymore. The sight when he looked down on himself explained it: he did not wore any of his original clothing but a red-golden robe similar to the ones he saw on the blood elven priests in the Netherlight Temple. The priest slowly tried to sit up. After managing to complete it he looked around: he was in a small circular room, it had 3 windows but they barely gave any light to the place because of the blue silk curtains which were hanging in front of the glasses. He was sitting on a soft round carpet on the floor, it was smooth to the touch of his fingertips, he was also surrounded by some gold and blue pillows, the room barely had any furniture, only some chests. He thought back at the events of the Battle for Lordaeron. He blamed himself to not be more cautious with the orc veteran and with the other leaders of the Horde. The thought of not knowing what awaits him poisoned his mind.

After a short time, still lost in his thoughts the door opened and Anduin suddenly looked up. A familiar figure stepped in: the blood elven lord. The young king felt himself yet paralyzed again, his heart skipping beats in the presence of the other man.

Lor’themar dismissed his guards and they closed the door behind him, leaving the two leaders alone. "I see you are finally awake." - The Regent Lord spoke while he approached the other standing directly in front of him, towering over the boy. Up close, the other man was truly terrifying, his well-built frame alone was an impressing sight but combined this with his handsome face and intense gaze truly left Anduin speechless. The boy also noticed how the lord was not wearing his heavy golden plate gauntlets and shoulder regalia, only his red and black clothing, he was holding his sword in one of his hands. Roughly the blood elf grabbed his jaw forcing the boy to look directly into his eyes.

"Look at you.” – The older man said, in a low yet charming voice. Slightly turning the boy’s face to the right then to the left, inspecting every part is his young, innocent face.

Anduin had no strength nor reason to break away from the man’s hold, in this situation there was nothing that could save him, not even the Light answered him no matter how strongly he tried to communicate with it. By logic he assumed he was still on enemy territory, yet with the Undercity being damaged by the Blight and still surrounded by Alliance forces he was sure the Horde withdrew from the city. Swiftly, an another thought struck his mind and so he spoke:  
"What…happened to Genn, Jaina and Alle-?” – He started however was cut off by the other’s voice.

"Unfortunately all of them fled. Lady Proudmoore surely knows how to surprise us with her ridiculous teleporting magic. You were already dragged into the throne room when the sudden attack left them unguarded, by this logic, they saw no chance in fighting and chose the easier path. I am sure they already started to seek help in order to rescue you…” – He said, eyeing the boy. Anduin felt relief wash over him after hearing the words.  
"I wish you could witness our capital, Silvermoon City’s eternal beauty but I have to keep you locked in here. You are now officially a Horde prisoner, High King. The Warchief’s wish is to keep you here until she decides further actions.” – The blood elf continued, he was smirking down at him wickedly. So he was in Eversong Woods, it was the closest Horde terrain to the Undercity it was logical to keep him in here, Anduin thought to himself.

"However.” – The man continued. "She told me to keep an eye on you, making sure you do not manage to help yourself… somehow.” – He said the last word slowly and obviously not paying attention to his words but rather to Anduin himself. The priest opened his mouth to speak.

"What could I possibly try?” – He said to the man, trying to keep his calmness.

"You are correct… nothing, really.” – The elven lord slowly brushed his thumb over the boy’s lips, Anduin shivered to the touch. The man’s hand traveled down his jaw to his neck and lastly shoulder, caressing every bit of exposed skin on the young king’s upper body who whimpered in front of him, Lor’themar exactly knew what he needed from the other. The blood elf suddenly grabbed the boy’s wrists, lifting them together to the air exposing his torso to any incoming attack then pulled out his sword.

Eyes widening, Anduin felt a strong feeling of fear in him. What was the man trying to do? If Sylvanas had other plans with him that meant that the Regent Lord would not execute him here and now, disobeying the order.

At his biggest surprise, the blade landed where he assumed however not how he thought it would. The rapid movement of the weapon sliced through his torso ripping the Sin’dorei robe apart with this action exposing his chest. Another fierce movement sent him lying on his back, spilling his golden hair on the carpet under him, his hands still grabbed by the great elven lord. The older male forced the boy’s hands behind his head, the action left Anduin even more shocked than before, now completely making his arms useless and his movements limited. He suspected the other man was strong, but not this strong. Anduin was a priest, not a well-trained warrior who fought many battle like his father. His weaker frame could not fight against the hands of the hundreds of years old elf ranger.

"W-What?” – He managed to say in a weak voice. At this point his heart beating as fast as never before. The man’s action left him confused and now scared. What was the purpose of this? Was he planning to execute him in a violent and painful way not paying attention to Slyvanas’s order?

Before he could think of even worse further methods the elven lord knelt down putting one of his legs between the boy’s. Anduin shivered at the sudden sensual action. The man let go of his wrists and with an another rapid action Lor’themar grabbed the ruined sides of the priest’s robe and tore it apart, exposing every hidden section of his victim’s upper body what was left hidden leaving only the arms and lower body covered. The elf grabbed a section of the robe which covered one of the king’s thigh and pushed it up freeing even more pale, untouched skin to the eyes. He grabbed the exposed thigh and ran his hand on it slowly circling the boy’s inner thigh.

Anduin gasped, he shivered to the sudden open air and hand touching him, his heart was beating like it wants to burst out of his chest, he started to pant heavily, every bit of energy left his body, in this state he could not push the other away. Every touch of the other man was like fire burning through his skin right into his flesh, every part of it sent friction to his lower body which caused him to bit his lip in order to prevent himself from moaning. He failed as the other’s hands now not only worked on his thigh but on his chest too. The blood elf lord spread his fingers on the boy’s small chest raking it with his barely long nails finding his nipple at last circling it with his thumb. The boy king suddenly cried out at the sudden sensation but immediately closing his mouth and biting into his lower lip again to force back the sounds, he was truly aroused by now. Nobody ever touched him like this before, it left him confused not knowing what to do.

"Luckily...” – Lor’themar started to speak again in his smooth, charming voice, his eyes wandering to every part of the human’s body admiring his feminine, slim waist and soft, untouched skin. Anduin closed his eyes and tried to stay calm. "…Sylvanas never forbid me to use you for my own entertainment.” – The older man pulled his hands back and used them instead to take off his own clothing, starting with his surcoat and upper clothing. Anduin watched the blood elf with half-lidded eyes now. When he dropped the pieces on the floor exposing his muscular chest full of scars, hardened by battle, the boy could not help but feel even more aroused by the sight of the attractive man before him. Despite the position he was in right now, his fear disappeared and transformed into pure excitement because he exactly knew what the man will do to him and the thought of it poisoned his mind, in a good way.

Lor’themar leaned forward, completely pressing their chests together he brought a hand to the boy’s face, keeping it steady then brought their faces together in order to kiss the younger male. Anduin was shocked by the action but gave in to it quickly as he had no other choice in his position. Not knowing what to do with his limbs, he wrapped his arms around the man’s hard, broad shoulders then making them travel up and down touching every part of the other male’s muscular arms.

The Sin’dorei lord obviously experienced in this field, easily controlled the situation as he desired, kissing the young priest fiercely driving his tongue into his mouth, nibbling on his lips. Anduin never experienced something like this before, every action of the man left him paralyzed. At this point he was painfully hard, the friction between him and the elven lord increased as the other man grinded his hips into Anduin’s lower half obviously indicating his intent. This made the High King moan into the heated kiss. One of the Regent Lord’s hands continued to caress the exposed thigh spreading it even further to the side so he could bring his hand down to his partner’s untouched entrance. He parted from the boy’s mouth and started to suck on his neck, biting and licking it, completely marking the flesh with red spots.

Lor’themar brought his hand to Anduin’s mouth now and made him swallow his fingers.

"Suck them for me.” – Leaning close the his ear he whispered to the younger male sensually. Without thinking Anduin obeyed and licked the other’s digits, fully wetting them in his saliva slightly moaning around them.

The blood elf withdrew his fingers and brought them back to it’s original location. Anduin felt the man’s finger pushing into him and he dropped his head back and let out a loud moan knowing what will follow soon. After a few moments he felt not just one but two and later three fingers in him, stretching him open as wide as possible.

Anduin could not force himself to stay silent anymore with every movement of the man’s fingers hitting a sweet spot in him, he let out sounds full of lust, at the end it made him feel so good and he did not want the blood elven lord to stop. He made his hands wander around the man’s hair, neck, back exploring the skin. He never imagined his first time to be like this, however the thought of it did not leave a savory taste in his mouth but rather a sweet one.

The elven lord stopped what he was doing and started to unbuckle his belt in order to give not just him, but the boy the satisfaction they both desired. Slowly the blood elf’s hard and impressive sized length got exposed and Anduin moaned at the sight of it. Without even noticing he tried to spread his legs even further apart in order to give the other man easier access. There was no going back now and at this point he completely lost his clear thinking, all he wanted now was the Regent Lord of Quel’thalas’s hands, mouth on every part of him.

The blood lord again leaned slightly forward and rested one of his hands next to Anduin’s head. He slowly penetrated the young priest earning a satisfying moan from his prisoner. Anduin dropped his head back again and rolled his eyes back. It hurt and burned his skin yet the sensation was driving him crazy. Before completely adjusting to the situation, the older man started to thrust into him fiercely, his hands tried to find something to grab into, he found the elf’s arm with one while his other hand digging into his own thigh. Every movement of the blood elf in him made him see stars, all the friction moving down to his own length.

Lor’themar with his other hand caressed one of the boy’s thigh again slowly circling the inner section of it. Lifting it up slightly and grabbing into it hard he thrusted violently, every movement caused his young partner to let out lustful, loud sounds. The older male groaned feeling the tight walls around his length, he let go of Anduin’s thigh and instead started to stroke the boy to satisfy the younger male as well which was rewarded with a loud surprised whimper. He brought his face back to the priest’s and kissed him hard, forcing his tongue into his mouth. To this Anduin found his arms wrapped around the ranger’s neck again, caressing his muscular back clinging into the skin with his nails, trying to bring the other man closer even though it was already impossible.

Anduin tossed his head aside breaking away from the kiss to moan out loud as the other man stroked and fucked him at the same time, taking advantage of the action the blood elf licked the exposed neck which was already decorated with red marks. Anduin felt an alien wave of pleasure in his body: he assumed he was close to his climax.

Like he was able to read every exact word of the other’s mind, Lor’themar pushed himself up withdrawing himself from the boy’s neck. He let go of the priest’s lenght and brought that hand to Anduin’s lips. Again like before, violently grabbing his jaw to force him to look at him. The 18 year old king looked into his eyes with his own half-lidded ones which were clouded in pure pleasure, the blood elven lord’s single green eye showed similar effect.

"Who would have thought, that the great High King of Stormwind was such a whore.” – Lor’themar told him in an erotic voice smirking down at the other. He let go of his face and planted his other arm too next to the boy’s head. Anduin again felt every word of the man in his lower body.

"I-I am…not one…ah!”- he barely managed to form the words before the older man increased his speed making the younger one moan out loud, he tossed his head backwards while he was clinging to Lor’themar’s arms like his life depended on it. The blood elven lord groaned out loud, feeling the same wave of sensation in his body which Anduin felt too. They were both at their limits at this point.

"If you are truly not…then tell me, why are you writhe under me, sucking in every bit of pleasure I am giving you?” – The lord teased him, Anduin could not form any competent sentence to react to the words. The blood elf watched him with lust and continued: "Or is it because I am the first to claim you in such a way?” – Hearing this Anduin weakly nodded as he saw no logic in lying. His entire body was hot and swam in sweat, squirming under the older man. 

Lor’Themar Theron, the Lord of Quel’thalas has truly enchanted him, completely poisoning his mind with every touch of his. Anduin, knowing how acknowledged person the man was felt like a trophy, a prize the other just claimed. With markings on his neck, thighs and lower body he was entirely dominated by the blood elf leader, taking away his innocence, making Anduin only his. Even though he was a royal blood himself, now High King of the Alliance, on this land he had no power. Against the mighty ranger, who achieved success after success, proving his strength and loyalty, in the end being the Regent Lord of his homeland in the absence of their prince. Unfortunate events, which led to the death of their prince left Lor’themar stay the sovereign leader of his people, making him the highest ranked blood elf among all of them. The thought of being dominated by the Horde leader slowly was sending the younger one to the edge.

The High King clenched around the other as he felt and another alien, wetness enter his body. The Regent Lord growled when he released his seed into the other thrusting violently, making sure he marks the other male from the inside as well, making every drop of his essence land inside him. Anduin too found himself at his limit when the man’s hard movements kept hitting that spot inside him which made him see stars and sparks everywhere. He came too painting his chest with his fluid, moaning out loud not taking his eyes off of the man above him, feeling every motion of the other inside his body.

He felt strangely empty when the blood elven lord removed himself from him, leaving white trails on his thigh. He had to catch his breath and clear his mind in order to think straight again, his orgasm’s aftermath hitting him hard, his vision stayed cloudy for a few moments. Lor’themar’s last action before entirely pulling away from his partner was to kiss the other hard to which Anduin could barely react, he was still exhausted and tried to get himself back to reality.  
The Regent Lord stood up and dressed up, immediately gaining back his posture like nothing happened, he found his sword on the floor and picked up. He looked down at his „prize” and admired the sight of the other, lying on his back, panting hard, legs spread wide. The boy’s thighs and entrance were coated in the blood elf lord’s semen while the human’s own fluid decorated his small chest, his body was covered with smaller and bigger red marks. His half-long golden hair damped with sweat clinging to his face and neck, barely leaving some part of it dry, spilled on the carpet under him. The sight left the blood elf entirely satisfied knowing he marked his prize exactly the way he wanted to.

Anduin struggled to sit up, feeling sharp pain in his body, he weakly pulled the remaining of his ruined robe to cover his mid and lower section. He felt strange. Every moment of their physical contact burned into his mind. He looked up at the other man who was yet again, watching him with that intense, burning gaze.

"I hope you will enjoy your stay here until we get into negotiations with the other Alliance leaders about your fate.” – Lor’themar started. "I personally would like you to stay as long as possible so we could…get to know each other even more.” – He smirked during the last sentence. "You will find a new robe in one of the chests, I hope we will be able to provide you everything you need while you are here.” - He turned away and left the room, locking the door behind him.

Anduin after some time managed to completely get back to his senses, now in a proper, not ruined robe he was sitting on the floor, looking out the window, hoping the Alliance will be able to get him out of here. However…deep down he did not mind being so close to the blood elf leader.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is my first ever writing. Let me know how should I improve in the future.:)  
> My tumblr: https://oceantitanwriting.tumblr.com/


End file.
